Typical Days I Think Not!
by FoxTail17
Summary: When Tenten finally beats Neji, what happens to her the next few days? Of course, very random things. She thinks it's just one of her typical days, but I think not! Rating might change to T
1. I Beat Him! Yay!

A/N: Ok, I just wanted to make this because I felt like it. I just came with an idea for a story and I automatically just wanted to do this. I basically get it from myself… I don't know where I get these ideas from. It simply just comes to me… Since you want a story not to know how my brain works, here you go!

I was training with Neji, just another typical day. Lee and Gai having an 'episode', me getting my butt beat by the oh so genius Neji. Yup. Life is good…. I guess if you're Neji. I have tried everything on this guy and at the last minute, my butt is on the ground while he's telling me what to do. Can't he at least go easy on a girl? I guess in his world there's no such thing as 'easy'. It makes me want to claw my nails into his face, but he wouldn't be so cute now would he? Yeah, I said it! Cute! Yup.. The way he looks is just amazing, especially when he's sweaty…. Ok, ok. I'll stop. As of right now… So again, I'm still getting my butt whooped. Oh gosh. I think my butt has gotten beaten so bad it's starting to come off…

"Tenten, get up. We still have an hour to practice and you haven't been making any progress." He said in his stern voice. I just glared at him while I dusted the dirt off my shirt. I actually hate this shirt. I've worn pink so many times I think Sakura is starting to hang out with me now. You would too if you had pink for a natural hair color. I've always wondered how it got like that. I asked her one day and all she said she dyed it and couldn't get it out so that's all, but I know I saw a glimpse of blonde in there.

"Tenten, stop looking around and focus on your opponent. This is why you aren't getting anywhere." He told me. I was really getting bugged now. Anger has gotten the best of me. I knew it was the truth, though. I never paid attention and would always end up embarrassing myself in front of everybody. I guess it's just the way he says it to me that bothers me.

"Ok, what do you want me to do? Why don't I just quit since I can't beat you." I said, panting from that last hit. They say when a boy hits a girl, he's a sissy. Try telling that to Neji. He'll use me as an example.

"That wouldn't be fun now would it? Beating you doesn't amuse me; it's fighting that amuses me. Now come on and throw some kunais or do twin dragons……again." He came to his fighting stance like he was on cue. I just sighed at this. That is just like saying you like beating me and laughing at me, but he always convinces me.

"Ok. I'll try for the gazillionth time." I soon found myself in the trees, which doesn't help because of that darn Byakugan of his. I always wondered what would happen if I had it. Of course I would spy on- NAH! I couldn't do that! Could I? I should worry about that _after_ I get beaten. I then threw up some scrolls. Yeah, my twin dragons.

"Tobidogu!" I called out in Japanese. I felt like it. I decided since Neji is Korean, he wouldn't know what it was, though Japanese is his _second_ language. Did I make a mistake? Big time.

"Nihongo wa watashi ni muzukashii-desu, but I can read you clearly. Warui itsumo douri, eh?" He said with his usual pose. His arms were crossed over his manly- I mean uh…. chest and his eyes were closed. You wanna know what he said, don't cha? He said, "Japanese is difficult for me, but I can read you clearly. Bad as usual, eh?" I guess Japanese is his one and a half language then. He clearly understood me. I'm getting to where he's going.

"Ok then if you know what I said, then dodge the kunai that's coming right after your big head!" I yelled out at him, still in the air. I soon landed on a nearby tree, ruffling the leaves as I did. Of course, he dodged it. I just wanted to see what would happen. So I peeked through the branches and leaves and saw the kunai stuck in the ground. Ok, what just happened? Did he use a jutsu, dodge it, or died and walked away? Ok.. leave the third option out. He must have.. hmmm. poofed somewhere. But where?

"Hello, Tenten." He calmly devoted his words into my ear as his breath made me shiver. Man, it does smell good though. I was still freaked out about the kunai half way from killing me.

"Hello Neji. Good bye Neji." I said, well, my clone did. I sprung into the air from another tree, leaving a confused Neji behind. With that Byakugan of his, I thought he could see right through my plan.

"Mekura warui itsumo, eh Neji?" I said also in Japanese. I simply said, Blind as usual, eh Neji? I taunted him a little, which was fun because he would always give me the Neji Glare and continue to fight me. I love it! I give him _The _Tenten look. You know how you smile when you think about taunting someone and that person knows that you are? That's the one!

"Nice one, bun girl." Neji knew I didn't like being called 'Bun Girl'. I could feel my blood boil inside of me as I randomly shot out weapons that I summoned from my scrolls. Knowing Neji, he simply dodged them by jumping from tree to tree. I was really bugged now. I used up all of my summoning scrolls and landed on the ground. I thought about my next move. I couldn't do close combat because of Neji's gentle fist, and I can't do ranged combat because all of my scrolls are used up and he would dodge them with his spiral chakra thing. (A/N: I know what it's called, but Tenten obviously doesn't…) Just then I had a plan.

"I could never beat you, Neji. So I must say good-bye to this cold world. Good-bye." I then pulled out a kunai and started to cut myself on my arm, one of the places you can commit suicide and die. I really didn't cut myself though, but Neji didn't know that.

'Tenten! No!" He ran over to me. At that very moment, I took that same kunai and put it at his neck. He obviously was going to try to save me. I can't believe he would actually think I would try to kill myself. I'm not emo or anything. I wear pink or Pete's sake! He looked a bit surprised and I think I saw a… a… BLUSH?! His face was about the color of my shirt, and that's pink. He then controlled it and gave me that 'no big deal' look. And trust me, to Neji, it is a big deal. I know he hates losing, but hey! He should've never called me bun girl! I go by Tenten-chan or Panda-chan. I should start calling him Big Head-chan because that's what he gets when he wins, a BIG head. I should start gloating right about.. now..

"Did you actually think I would try to commit suicide? What the heck is wrong with you? Did your head get a bit too big?" I asked him, making a little vein pop out of his head. I still saw a bit of pink in his cheeks.

"Of course not! I just wanted to see if you would um… um…. yes.." He replied. I just laughed at him.

"You should've seen the look on your face! You was like WAH! TENTEN! NO! Hahaha!" I continued to tease him. I was now rolling on the floor and holding my stomach. I didn't know I could laugh so hard at something small. I guess since it's about Neji, that just cracks me up. He then gives me 'the look' and walks away.

"Practice is over." He said in the wind. I think he was hurt…. At this point, I don't care.

"WHOOO! YEAH! I BEAT THE HYUGA PRODIGY, AKA NEJI HYUGA! YEAH! WHOOO! GO TENTEN! GO TENTEN! SHAKE YA BOOTY!" I was doing a victory dance. This comes very rare. Actually it never comes! So this is my chance to have fame! No, not really.. I soon stopped, but I had more coming. Well, tomorrow. I soon got all of my stuff and walked home, not saying good-bye to Neji or Lee or Gai-sensei. I knew Neji didn't want to talk to me and I knew especially Gai-sensei and Lee were out somewhere doing over a gazillion laps in Konoha. It was getting dark and surely, Koku, my cat, is hungry.

A/N: Ok, just something I'm whipping up for the time being. Nothing major. I say this chapter is pretty good, well, for the first one. I simply just put it together. Tenten finally beat Neji after all of these years! Yay! I say we have another victory dance! (10 minutes later..) Panting Ok, that was fun. What is even more fun is if you review!


	2. Dang It! I Have To Train With Him!

A/N: Nobody's reviewing! Wah! Please read! I'm working so hard for this story! Thanks lilchibihina for being the first and only reviewer.. WAH! Will anyone review? I guess not.. anyways, here you go.

I woke up that next morning. Koku meowed in front of my face. I patted him on the head. He just purred in pleasure. I just ruffled his brown fur. It was soft, though. I never knew how it got like that. I just shampooed him with some of my shampoo, but it doesn't make my hair as soft as his. I sometimes get jealous. Wow, I'm jealous of my own cat. I soon get out of my messed up bed. I walked into my bathroom, looking in the mirror I found sleep in my eyes. I notice I have deep bags. Wow, how late did I stay out there with Neji? I know it was only 6:00 when we got done. I probably was tired from the night before. On that night, he hit me hard because I was ten minutes late for practice. You see he doesn't play around, but he did it during we trained.

I soon was finished and was walking top practice. I ate a very small breakfast. Is a rice cake and some juice ok? Guess not.. I soon found myself at a small grassland, but no one but Lee was there. I was confused and surprised. Shouldn't he be practicing or yet, torturing himself with Gai-sensei? Not to mention he isn't wearing the usual green spandex. He was simply wearing a loose shirt and some shorts. He looked like he was mad at somebody or something, like he's just is agitated about something. I was even more surprised when Neji wasn't there. He is usual here like 5 hours before anyone. It's like there's something I don't know about. I walked up to him.

"Lee-san?" I simply said without another word. I really don't know why I call him 'san'. I never call anybody san. I guess since he looks mad, he would want some respect if anything did happen to him over night. I took a glimpse of his face and his eyes shot at me like a bullet. I had a feeling of fear going from my neck to my toes. His eyes look like they were full of coldness, and loneliness. Almost like that emo boy, Sasuke. I know about the big killings and all but like you don't have to be emo to everybody. I mean come on, you have friends that encourage you, and some that are obsessed with you. CoughSAKURAANDINOcough. I said nothing. Overall, he's just an insecure emo. Have you ever heard his music? He listens to Slipknot. I guess he's emo and proud of it.

"What, Tenten. You're late." He said to me as he turned to me. I just cocked my head to the side a little and raised an eyebrow. He would never say that to me, instead he would be around Gai-sensei.

"What? I'm actually thirty minutes early. What happened to you anyways? Where's Gai-sensei?" I asked him. He just looked at me like he didn't even know who Gai-sensei was. I was thinking I didn't even know Lee.

"Who? Oh, that walking cactus? Tsh. I ditched him, man. Wearing that green thing was itchy me in places. I bet you're wondering where Neji is, aren't ya?" He asked me, like he read my mind. I nodded.

"Well, they both are going around Konoha running laps. What losers."

"Ok, but you still haven't answered my question about what happened to you." I asked again. I folded my arms and lowering my eyelids and waited for the truth.

"Fine. I never liked Gai-sensei and never will. Ok? They're coming now." He pointed from my direction. I saw two green beings in the road, coming towards us. I was really surprised at this time. I'm not talking about OMG! THAT WAS SO UNEXPECTED! surprised. I'm talking about OMFG! WHAT THE HLL IS GOING ON HERE?! surprised. I was really blown out of my mind when I saw Neji wearing green spandex… He actually looks kind of good. His muscular chest, his huge arms, nice tight buns, in-shape thighs, and a nice sized- WHAT THE HECK AM I THINKING?? I can't say that about him! Actually, I could and just won't.

"Hello, Tenten-chan!" Neji called out at me as he ran up to me with Gai-sensei trailing behind him. I was frozen. He even looked better up close. My hands were tempting me to touch his chest, but I tamed them and put them behind my back. He wasn't acting usual. To start off, he had on that green spandex, next, he's smiling unconditionally, and third, he looks like he's having fun. I've never seen Neji like this before, and hope I never will again. He's scary me actually, thought it is nice to see him smile for once. I hopw waved at him and smiled back, but still wondering what happened to him.

"Neji-san, (there I go again..) you feeling ok?" I asked him with a small laugh in my voice, like you want to put it soft on them and not too hard. I would think he was on something, or he drank something to make him act like this, but if I compared him and Lee, it's like they switched personalities. I was kind of worried, too. If I were put to the test, I would switch personalities with hinata. I always wanted to feel like to be a girlie girl, but she is shunned and too shy. She is always there when you need help or someone to talk to. Maybe it would be so good because then I wouldn't be able to go out with Neji….

"I'm just fine, Tenten-chan! I and Gai-sensei are running one-thousand laps around Konoha. Want to come?" He asked me as he started to pant. I could feel his breath on my face so that's how close we were to eachother. I almost started to blush. Remember yesterday when I had that pink on and Neji started to blush that same color, well, I have on red today and I'm that same color. I hope he doesn't notice. Plus, that Sakura girl didn't even want to talk to me today. I guess since I changed into red she doesn't like me anymore, but I really and truthfully don't care. We never were best friends, not even acquaintances. She really was annoying. The only thing she talked about was Sasuke, how annoying Naruto and Ino are, and more Sasuke. I almost asked her, "Where do you get off calling somebody else annoying?", but that would hurt her feelings.

"I hope you are, Neji-san, and no, I don't want to run around Konoha. Hey, Gai-sensei." I replied in a hopeful tone. I was really out of my mind here. Lee and Neji somehow switched brains, me wearing red, and Koku probably eating up everything he can get his paws on, that fat, lazy cat. Gai-sensei acted like he didn't even hear me and just admired Neji and giving the nice guy pose.

"Well, Tenten-chan, we'll be off and have fun with Lee! Bye!" Neji stated as he zoomed into the forest we were in. I didn't have a chance to say bye so I just smiled at them. I felt kind of good about this new Neji. He actually talked to me and called me Tenten-chan. He usually just calls me Tenten or you. This made me feel special and noticed by my Neji. You see I said MY Neji. I was feeling good until I found out what he meant when he said '…have fun with Lee!' I was going to have to train with him, knowing Neji was now Lee and Lee was now Neji, he wasn't going to hold back.

A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter sucked. I really wanted to make it a little funny then serious comedy. If you don't know what that is, I can't really tell you what serious comedy is. Well, the example is when Tenten find out she has to fight Lee.. Yes! That's the example…. I hope.. Anyways, an example of your appreciation is reviewing this story!


	3. Am I Really Going To Die?

A/N: Yo! I'm finally updating on this story. I was thinking of something for an idea for the fight and the little ragged light in my head, with a little cleaning off the dust on the bulb, it came on! Yeah, it was pretty old. It was like the light bulb was an antique. Well, the story is going to continue so read on and enjoy even more!

Gosh! Finding out that you have to fight Lee hurts even more than his whirlwind kick. I trust me, his whirlwind hurts. I put out my best weapons on him, including my twin dragons. I've never fought him so I can't say I know his way of the ninja, though I see him kick people's butts in battles. He even tried to use his lotus on me once! Trust me, don't underestimate him. I was saved by the skin of my teeth because of my kunai I threw at him. He had no choice but to block and land on the ground. I landed on a nearby tree, where I am now. I'm thinking about how I can escape this mess I somehow got myself into. He already took off his leg weights. I have to think of something quick before he sees me.

"Hello, Tenten. Having fun?" He commented in my ear, and rather closely. I froze for a second, enough time for him to kick me in the back, making me shoot into the air. The pain compressed all of my nerves in my body, making me paralyzed for a few moments. The only thing I could do was move my fingers and eyes. Lee, with his in-human speed, did his little combination of kicks thingy and throws me everywhere in one second. (A/N: Tenten doesn't know really any of Neji or Lee's move names so just bare with her.) I was growing angry, like I do when Neji brags about him winning or just beating me. This has gone on long enough, well, for me it has. I try pulling my side bag open, straining my muscles, who were still shocked by the kicks, to get a kunai. By luck, it worked. I just need to think of a plan.

"DANG IT LEE! MUST YOU BE SO FAST!?" I didn't notice I thought that out loud, until he responded back with this evil grin that reminded me of that crazy, emo looking kid. Was his name chakra, no, Darra? Nope. Was it Tarra? Nope. It was Gaara! Yeah. That scary looking guy. Every time I think about him, my blood begins to loose circulation and my body shivers continuously. Yeah, that's how scary he is. I think he and Sasuke could make good friends. They both want power and are emo. So why not try it?

"I have to be fast so you won't catch me." He corseted his words into my body, making the anger turn into rage, and rage soon turned into fury. I have to do something with this kunai that trembled in my hand. I felt my nerves again as they soon became numb. I have to calculate how many feet each kick will be. I'm a weapon mistress; this is going to be easy. The hard part is I have to figure out how far away he is from me and what direction he's coming from. I have to let him hit me a few times to confirm his strategy. Sometimes, when he's fighting, he uses a move set, like he goes into a pattern of moves on his opponent. I just have to find out if he's doing just that.

"Ready to die?" He asked me as he kicked me from my side. Before I come to a conclusion where he is, why did he ask me if I'm ready to die? I think he's not going to hold back from mutilating me; he's literally going to kill me! I need to find out where he came from. He hit me on my side, which hurt like hell, (A/N: Tenten only cusses when she's mad or stressed.) my right side to be specific. Ok, based on how hard he hit me, he has to be about twenty-four feet away. I'm trying to throw that kunai, but I can't. My hands have some back to life, just not as much now since he hit me. I try to rise up my kunai to get ready to throw. Suddenly, another kick came into my leg, my left leg. It didn't hurt as much as my side because my legs are stronger and sturdier than my upper body. Now I have to keep track of where he hit me. Since it didn't hurt as much, it was twelve to about fourteen feet away from me. I try to throw it again, but another kick landed on my upper back. That shocked me so bad, my hand let go of the kunai that fell to the ground hundreds of feet below me. I was really beginning to think he was going to kill me. The new look, voice, eyes, the new Lee. I just closed my eyes as I thought about my life flashing before me. WTF AM I TALKING ABOUT?!? I'M NOT DYING!!! yet…… I just closed my eyes and relaxed. I thought about Neji, I mean MY Neji. Every time I looked at him, I saw hurt, but comfort from his eyes. Those pale pearls gazing at you. You would literally get lost in them, noting that he really doesn't have any pupils, except when he's using his Byakugan. As I continued to think about it, I felt a sudden rush on my body, like a gust of wind continuously blowing on my back, coming towards it. Ah, dang it! I'M ABOUT TO HIT ROCK BOTTOM!! SOMEONE SAVE ME!

A/N: I did it! I finally made another cliffe! YAY!! Ok, if this chapter sucked a little, please tell me. And yes, I know they're short. I ran out of ideas. Oh and one more thing, MERRY CHRISTMAS! I know you're wondering why I updated on Christmas. I' was bored and I opened all of my gifts. And guess what, I GOT THE NARUTO UZUMAKI CHRONICALS GAME!! YAY! I'm so happy! I also got a new CD player!! WHOOO!! I'M SPECIAL!! Lol.. Anyways, review if you're done swooning over your presents. Sorry for typoes if I have any! I did proof read so yeah... about that... lol...


	4. Don't Insult Me! I WILL Kill You!

A/N: Man! I sure had fun this Christmas! Anyone know why? I do! My annoying cousin came over! Isn't that fun! Not.. She is so spoiled! Darn spoiled brat.. (Mumbles under breath) So yeah.. That's how it went down for me. Hey, after you read this chapter, tell me how your Christmas went, but for now, read!

I was still falling, feeling that gush of wind on my back. I was screaming for someone to catch me. Lee, smirking at my stupidity, stared at my body falling for Earth. Doesn't he know if you fall over 100ft from the ground you can die? Oh, I forgot. He _wants_ me to die. I might as well say my prayers.

I begin to curl into my body, trying to get as small as I can. I clench my eyes shut since I can't leave them open because of the wind gushing in my face. My hair soon becomes loose. One strand, then another, then a whole patch of it. My senbon needles soon give up and come out. My hair flowing freely in the air. It actually felt good. Getting a **very** good breeze. I haven't let my hair down in a long time. Ok, this morning was only two hours ago but it still felt good. Soon, I felt the wind coming faster on my back. That means I'm about to hit rock bottom. Or does it?

"Gotcha." I felt hands by my waist. I was still in my scrunched position, not wanting to open my eyes. It was like I was paralyzed, and you would be, too if you were falling over 100ft in the air. Yeah, but I was only about three to about four feet away, and not falling. The hands felt warm and had a slightly tight grip on my hips. They felt warm, but of course because we're in the Fire Country. They gently put me down to the now safe Earth. I looked into the eyes of my hero. They were pale with a hint of purple, if you stare into them long enough.

"Hey, Neji. Thanks." I said with a little nervousness. What? I was nervous while talking to Neji? Have I been hanging around Hinata too much? No. It can't be. Was it because of how he caught me? No! Was it? Neji has never touched me like that. I think he's never touched me. Well, only when I tend to his wounds. And yes, I get a full view of his abs. Oh yeah. They look so perfect. How can someone so young have abs like that?! You should see them. They're perfect.

"You're welcome, Tenten!" Neji rushed over to Gai-sensei. What I noticed when he talked to me, he was blushing. You never see Neji, Hyuuga Neji, the Hyuuga Prodigy, blush. Maybe it was just my imagination and I wanted to see him blush. However, my thought process was interrupted by two of my oh so wonderful coughNOTcough teammates ranting about something.

"Lee, that was so un-youthful of you! How could you stand there smirking at Tenten while she was falling helplessly to the ground?! You should be ashamed of yourself!" Neji lectured him. Lee, on the other hand, paid no attention whatsoever and walked off. I was amazed. Well first, Neji talking about youth and using it against Lee, the second most talking-about-youth person in town, (Gai-sensei is the first) well, not anymore, then, Lee not trying to save me, and last, Gai-sensei hanging around Neji. I thought it was just another typical day. I guess not.

To get some more info about this unusual day, I casually walked over to Lee, who was looking annoyed and angry like Neji would. I was actually kind of scared. You know that feeling when you watch a scary movie, go to bed, and think about it and you picture the creature thingy in front of you? Yeah. That's the one.

"Hey Lee. What happened back there? Did you freeze up?" I asked him while trying to get enough attention out of him as I could. He just hn-ed me and looked away. Did he not see what happened like five minutes ago? Yeah, me falling, screaming for help and him kicking my butt with his taijutsu skills? Is he extremely mentally disturbed or does he have short-turn memory loss? Pick your choice.

"Hellooooo? Can you not talk after intentionally not saving me?" I asked once more. He glared at me, but as mad as I was, I could just take out his eyes and say, "This is what it's like to glare at someone." My hands had the intent to kill, my legs and feet had the intent to kill, all of my body wanted to kill. Hey, who says I can't have a psycho-killer moment? Lee just had one. He looked blood thirsty. Like that Darra, no, Garra kid.

"What should I say? I'm sorry for training with you without holding back? It's not my fault you don't know how to land on a nearby tree, which passed you like a gazillion times. So why don't you go cry on Neji and let me be." Was all he said before walking away. I felt the urge to choke him until he turns violet, and that's a lot of choking. I mean, I'm your own teammate. It's not even evil if you turn your back on your teammates, it's demonic. Ok, it isn't demonic but it's still wrong. What happened to his brain? Did he get hit in the head with a mullet or does he have OCD? (Overactive Compulsive Disorder)

"Urusai, kono bakayaro!" I called him. He just kept walking away. I said, "Shut up you noisy idiot!" Yeah. That'll teach him. Yeah, Japanese comes in handy when you need it..

"Yurizoku." He called back to me. I was infuriated. I was about to lunge at him but my conscious got the best of me. Calling me a lesbian and then walking off. What a day. I'm going to get that baka one day.

"Ketsunoana." I said under my breath while stomping over to Gai-sensei and Neji. I called him a faggot. Hey! Just because I'm a good student doesn't mean I let other people step over me. I have to hold myself up, unlike that Sakura girl. Well, Ino and Sakura had a fit about who gets Sasuke. Typical. Ino called Sakura forehead girl then she called Ino a pig. All Ino called her was pinky and Sakura ran away crying. What the heck? She should've called Ino a fake blonde! In that case, Ino would've been destroyed, but I'm not like them. They swoon over some guy that let him ruin their friendship. What the heck again! I'm not like a fangirl or whatever they call those things. I make friends with my love, and not try to suffocate him with dumb compliments like, "You have nice toes." (Quote from Ino to Sasuke) or "Nice ears. Where'd you get 'em?" (Quote from Sakura) Like I said, making friends with your love is better than complimenting them. (A/N: I'm just like Tenten, make friends, not compliments.)

"Hey, Tenten-chan! Want to-" Neji started off. He was interrupted by my glare, which I didn't notice I had on my face. I guess he felt an evil aura around him, which was me. When I get mad, I get mad. Neji knows that, though. One time, he called me bun girl all day, and two weeks later, he woke up from a severe head injury that almost made him have a brain transplant. That's how hard I hit, that's how hard I hit him. Well, yesterday I let it slide since we were in battle and didn't want to get distracted. Just a warning to all of you fangirls out there who call me bun girl, don't. You'll find yourself in a coma, ok?

"Tenten-chan? You ok?" He asked me with these sincere eyes. They made me calm down a bit. They were soothing. Can't believe I'm saying this, and would probably sound like that lazy baka Shikamaru, but they resembled clouds flowing freely in the sky. I could just drown in them. How they never had an ending. I could just stare at them forever, but then Neji would wonder why I'm staring blankly at him.

"Yeah.. I mean no… I mean I don't know. Did you now just see me and Lee? He called me a lesbian and then walks off like I'm going to let him tell about it. I outta punch him into next year. You know what, I'm going to!" I started off but a hand grabbed my wrist. Yes, it was Neji's. I paused for a minute, feeling his grip and it was a bit hard. Hard enough to stop me from committing homicide on a certain bowled-haircut freak with no eye color whatsoever. I've always wondered why he had no eye color. Was it a birth defect? Maybe but I never asked him. I don't think he liked talking about his past very much. The way he acts when I mentioned my, Neji's, or anyone's past he would go over by Gai-sensei. I feel bad for him, but to hell with that!

"I saw it, Tenten. Lee is just acting a little strange lately." He told me while turning me all the way around to meet again with those beautiful clouds that soothed me. I still had rage in me, but I somehow bottled it up and kept it in my mind. The moment played over and over again. The more I thought about it, the more I want to torture and kill that eye-colorless freak of a human. But those eyes, those eyes made everything better. That normal, mean, gloomy gleam turned into these sincere, caring pearls that could take any girl off of her feet, especially me, and did he say Lee was acting strange? Why doesn't he take a few minutes to look at himself! Green spandex, hanging around Gai, saying youth is good and great for the soul every time you turn around. Speaking of Gai-sensei, he wasn't affected by it. He acted the same as if Neji were Lee. I sensed something, though. Every time I tried to look at him, he would avoid contact. I sometimes think he's hiding something from me. That isn't the first time I realized it. This same thing happened about 1 ½ years ago when Neji was more uppity and energetic while Lee was gloomy and all dark. He was close to an emo, but he wasn't. It really didn't bother me, but it happened again so I'm getting more suspicious.

"I know you did. I'm just really mad and I want to kill him so bad. At least let me hit him once. Please?" I gave those puppy dog eyes that Neji could never resist, even when he's the normal gloomy kind. I asked him to get me some ice cream and of course he said no. I gave him the puppy dog eyes and he instantly said yes. Well, not instantly but he sighed and got me favorite ice cream, vanilla. (A/N: Yay for vanilla!) I know, plain, it doesn't have _the works_ but I don't like a lot of stuff on my sweets. I have a sweet tooth and I need to stop eating so much sweets.

"Nothing that a nice vanilla cone won't clear up." He said to me, pointing to a nearby ice cream stand. I was surprised he remembered my favorite. I almost screamed in his face saying, "OMG! YOU ARE THE BEST, NEJI! MARRY ME!" Yeah. That's how you can win my heart. Give me some vanilla ice cream and I could start planning our honeymoon.

"I can't believe you remembered my fav! Come on! Let's go get some!" I shouted, dragging him to the ice cream stand.

"And Tenten," He called out to me.

"Yes Neji?"

"You look nice with your hair down." He gave this warm smile that made my cheeks turn into a pink color. I forgot about my hair. I guess it was because I thought about my Neji. I just smiled and shook my head as I pulled a strand of hair out of my face.

A/N: Phew! That was a looooooong chapter. My hands are tired but I won't disappointed all of my fanfic addicts! I love you all who love my story! I want to give out some shout outs to lilchibihina, again, Mademoiselle Mireille, and Ninaleoliona for reviewing and I love you all! Thank you for your support and the next chapter are dedicated to you three! Review please and bye for now! (If I had any spelling errors, sorry!) PS: I'm not going to tell what will happen in the next chapter! It's going to be crazy and that's all I can say!


	5. Is Ice Cream That Bad?

A/N: I'm finally updating on my story! I know, it's been ages since I last updated but hey, I didn't have any ideas. My brain doesn't work like yours ok? Now, when we last left Tenten and Neji, she just got her self beat by the new Rock Lee and almost killed, if it wasn't for Neji. So he calms her down with some ice cream. Let's see how it goes!

Me and Neji were soon sitting on a stone wall, licking our ice cream away. It was soo fun and it was even more fun so eat some with your crush. You know, I was even hungrier for ice cream when I looked over to Neji, letting my loose strands of hair blow in my face, covering my smile. He didn't even notice. He just kept licking his ice cream that made him happy and made me drool. He finally looked up from his ice cream and took one look at me. He simply gave me a soft smile that probably made me blush. I just smiled back at him then at my ice cream, twirling it in my hand, letting it drip to the ground and my hand.

"Tenten," he called out to me as I turned to him with a concerned look, "aren't you going to eat that?" he asked me as I nodded my head vigorously to show I was definitely going to eat it. How could I not on a day like this? Well, I would even eat ice cream in the winter, which is really summer, only that it gets a few degrees colder like to 60 degrees or maybe a bit lower. He then continued to eat his ice cream while I snatched glimpses of him, but I think he catches me every time. I see him get this evil smirk that looks like he's about to do something that he might regret. He stands in front of me while in like two seconds I feel a cold substance on my nose while he's off running away. I notice it was his ice cream and my face immediately turns red and I find myself running after him.

"I'M GOING TO GET YOU HYUUGA!" I yelled at him. He kept laughing and running around town. I noticed we had confused looks from people around us, but I didn't care. I only wanted to get my hands on a certain Hyuuga. So I kept running and cursing at him. I had my hands in the air while throwing a fit.

"KORO SHITE YARU!!" I shouted at the boy running from me. I said, "I'm going to kill you!" in Japanese. I don't think Neji has learned swear words yet, but he probably has. I see him turn his head back to face me a little.

"Not if you can catch me! Baka yameteyo!" He then picked up his pace, swerving out of people's way and trying to avoid fangirls that randomly came out of nowhere. I can't believe he said, "Don't act stupid!" in Japanese. He's the one acting stupid! He's the one that's being chased by me because he put ice cream on my nose!

He then started to slow down. I had noticed we were in this alley behind some houses. I looked around before telling Neji my mind. It was a bit scary and quiet. I moved some more strands of my hair out of my face to see better. My attention switched as I heard hard panting from Neji. I put on a mad face and stomped over to him. Wow. I didn't know my attitude could change that quickly. Double wow because I didn't know I could get upset just having ice cream on my nose. As I continued to stomp over to him, I still admired this creepy alley. It reeked of bad ramen and it had a lot of wet spots, too.

"I didn't know you could keep up." Neji told me in between breaths. He stood up, facing me. I still had on my mad face but I gave him this blank stare that told him I wasn't pleased at all. He gave me this nervous laugh that indicated he was now scared, but of what? I know I have an evil aura he can sense around me and I do have on my mad face. Or is that why he gave me that laugh?

"What is that suppose to mean, baka? Is it because I'm a girl?" I slowly walked over to him, making him move back onto the wall that stopped him from going further. He gave a nervous smile that had this apologetic sense to it. I calmed down and patted him on the shoulder while turning around. I could feel his muscles relax as I left. I heard him step from the wall and follow me. I looked up to the sky and saw some gray clouds hovering over us.

"Great. Just great." I told myself while still looking up at the sky. I found myself standing next to Neji who was also looking up at the sky.

"It looks like it's going to rain soon. My house is only a few block from here. Want to go?" He put his attention on me. After that last question, I raised my eyebrow and gave him this look that meant I was confused. I've never had Neji ask me to go to his house, well, if he and Hinata are going on a mission with they're dad and I never got why I just didn't go, then I'll baby sit Hanabi for the time being. Trust me; you don't want to baby sit an eight year old. She almost had me running out of their mansion. She always tried to get my hair down and she played with my weapons. She almost cut her arm where her vein was. I would've let her done it but since I was in custody of her, I would've been charged for child neglect. One time, she cut one big patch of my hair off. I had to practice with one side of my hair down with the other in a bun. Yes, I was laughed at and even Neji laughed at me. Well, the Neji that was the gloomy kind actually laughed at me.

"I guess." I told him. I then jumped beside him when I heard a roaring thunder bolt in the clouds. You never could guess what he was doing. Yes, the oh so nice Neji was blushing and I think I was blushing even more. I scooted away from him and left a distance between us. His hair began to come down from sweating. It looked nice and combable. I wonder what shampoo he uses. Is it Garnier Fructis?

"Um, shall we get going?" Neji then started to walk in the direction to his house. I followed him out of the alley. I heard two giggling noises and I knew I was in trouble. Ino and Sakura were watching us and I knew what they were thinking. Me and Neji were blushing, I had my hair down, Neji had on green spandex, but what can that add up to? His hair was almost loose from his ponytail, we were sweating from that long sprint, and last but not least, I had that ice cream still on my nose. I knew what they were thinking. We actually… um.. did what men and women do when they really love each other.

I ignored the two and kept walking, but tomorrow, I know they're going to harass me about what we were doing in a dark alley.

A/N: Now tell me what you think! I had some more Japanese in there so please review! If I had any typos, I'm sorry! I think that Sakura and Ino has the wrong idea about what Neji and Tenten were doing…. I guess they're perverted in my story.. lol.. Ok, please review! I really worked on this chapter and yes, it was a hassle. Poor Tenten and her hair problem with Hanabi…. She must have a lot of self-control to not react to that… So please review! Ja ne!


	6. Awkward situation! AHHH!

A/N: HELLO PEOPLE!! I bet you're thinking, 'FINALLY!! SHE UPDATED!!' Well, that's what I'm thinking, too…. I had writer's block and school had to get out so yeah.. Everything's just been one big hassle for me… Well, here is some more of your fav couple, NEJI AND TENTEN!!! WHOOT!

We had finally arrived at Neji's grand mansion. The raining had continued. We were only hit by a few faint drops and by the time it really started to pour down, we were already in the house. I felt really uncomfortable by now. I was just laughed at by the two most annoying girls in Konoha and what if they saw me go into his house? What if they saw me in his room? What would happen then? But they probably won't because of the rain. They don't need to get any more split ends and no more frizziness. They really do need lives.

As I thought about Ino and Sakura, I somehow put myself in auto pilot and ended up on Neji's bed. He was sitting beside me and quiet. I noticed that I wasn't walking anymore and looked up. There I was, sitting in a room with Neji. It really didn't look all that, though. His walls we a soft beige color and his floor was the same. The only accessory he really had was a lamp. There was nothing more than books and a few pictures of him and his dad before he died. I observed his room very closely. I thought, 'of course, this would be Hyuuga Neji's room… Why did I think it would be any different?' His room was just like his personality- gloomy, no color, and no life. Well, until now. Its like his new personality wouldn't even think of being in a room like this. And I still don't know what happened over night.

"Well, um, Tenten, would you like anything like a drink or something? We have plenty of Green Tea and enough rice balls for the whole village." Neji broke my thought process. I immediately shot a look at him right at the sound of his love filled voice. My hair had gotten in the way again, making it hard to see. I didn't answer him immediately. Instead, I studied long and hard on his face. He did the same. I was trying to figure out why he was acting like this so suddenly. Just last week he was telling me to go home and practice and now its like he's my best friend. And its not only him. Its also Lee. He turned upside down, too. I would have to be the one caught in the middle, but I do have a feeling that this is all somehow linked to me. I remember that look Gai-sensei gave me. He looked like he didn't know anything when I glanced at him. I might have to ask him a few questions.

"Tenten? Earth to Tenten." Neji waved his hand in front of my working face, making me jump a bit. I had stared at him for so long that I forgot he asked me something. At first I was stunned, but then I got relaxed. His pupiless eyes were gazing on me like the rain onto the ground. His breath was as cool as Lee's heart had been. I shivered at the tingle of his breath.

"Sorry, Neji. What did you say?" I asked him quickly. I felt my blush come back onto my face like before. My hands trembled in nervousness. My head had been hurting from thinking so much. I couldn't help but put my hand on my pulsing forehead. You know, I never knew why my head use to do that. Ever since I was a child, my head use to pulse by exerted running, thinking, and sometimes talking. I just never got why I'd pulse like that. Speaking of pulse, I felt mine raise as Neji came closer to me. I slowly turned my head to meet his eyes. Those clouds that never stopped forming; the pail blankets that covered his pupils; the motivated pearls that could make any girl faint. My cheeks had become a blunt red and I started to sweat. I began to feel my body tremble into a love trance that locked me from moving, giving my possessor the advantage. My hair had begun to stick to my hot face. Gosh why do I get like this?!

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't help the fact that your hair smells like fresh coconuts on a beautiful island. And I said would you like anything." Neji backed away from me as he inhaled the aroma of my plastered hair. The tension in my body had ceased, but I knew it would come back. I felt his hands briskly sweep past mine and my blush had returned to my face. His hands felt strong and callused, probably from training a million times in a day at the training ground. Hot!

"Oh I would like some milk…." I lowered my head for some reason. It's not that I'm ashamed of having milk, it's the reason why I get milk. I leave people in awe and confused, but I wonder why I get milk, too.

"Milk, you say?" Neji asked in disorder. I knew this was coming. I always felt my dignity would go down every time someone said it like that. I looked up at that moment.

"I know it's kind of weird but whenever it rains, I have this craving for milk." I shrugged my shoulders. Neji reluctantly gave in. He gazed at me for a hot second. And in that hot second, my body felt that tension rising steadily. My fingers began to tremble and my mind indulged in certain 'images' that no one should experience at an age such as mine. Getting enough of staring, Neji stood up and walked toward his door. As he walked, my eyes somehow wondered onto his nice bottom. Hey! A girl can't look? It looks nice in those green tights! Whooo! Turn around for meh! Ha! He looks way better than Lee! And especially Gai-sensei! Capturing my attention, Neji stopped. He turned his head around a bit.

"Tenten, not to be rude but could you please stop staring at my bottom…It feels uncomfortable. Thank you." Neji started his trot again. How did he know I was staring?! I guess his sense hasn't changed. That was embarrassing! I mean I wasn't expecting it. I've always wondered how his senses are heightened. One time, I was 'stalking' him, and I promise you, I did NOT make any noise. Right when I was about to pounce on him out of the trees, he called out, "You can come out now, Tenten. I knew you were stalking me from the beginning." I still jumped on him, though, but he pulled me off. I started to laugh my head off. He just stomped off to his mansion.

As I patiently waited for Neji to get my milk, his little cousin, Hanabi, and Hinata came in for a little talk. They were so quiet I didn't even notice them come in until I felt extra pressure on the bed. At the time I was gazing out of Neji's bedroom window, comparing my life to the drops of rain. Like the rain, my life came in drops of water. I'd always have little bits of my life handed to me. So when they drop, they will land on me and not a cold surface the ground, but no one really knows about my real past except for Neji. I can basically talk to him about everything and almost anything. I never realized me and Neji were so alike.

"Hi, Tenten-chan." Hinata spoke to me in her soft, feminine voice. She sat next to me on my right and patted my thigh.

"What's up, Ten?" Hanabi jumped on the bed on my left. I immediately gave an evil look, remembering the hair incident. She chuckled as she toyed with my hair. I was enraged in anger and Hinata knew it. She sighed and softly scolded Hanabi for playing with my hair.

"Sorry! I was just seeing if any of it grew back!" Hanabi pouted and turned the other way, her hair swinging over. I sighed as I turned to look at Hinata. She smiled at me while I did the same. Her perfectly manicured hands took mine.

"How have you been, Tenten-chan? It's been a while since I've last seen you." Hinata gave me a small hug. She's such a nice friend. That's why I like talking to her. She never complains or talks back. She's just that perfect. She never gets in trouble and she can help you in any situation. And one time she was so fussed up with Neji scolding me about my 'bad techniques' and my 'inaccurate movements' that she actually started to yell at him and she didn't fix him dinner that night. I heard about the next day from Hanabi when I saw her and Hinata on their way to the store. I was laughing that whole day! Every time I saw him look at me I would literally bust out laughing! But my fun stopped when he went EXTRA hard on me in practice…I was MAD.

But for some reason, Neji has become less tense in his temper throughout the years I've spent with him. He yells a lot less and when he's angry to the point he wants to kill everything in his path, he comes to me for advice. About 5 years ago he wouldn't even want to look at me for Pete's sake. I mean I know we were little but I mean he had an attitude like a girly teenager!! He would pout and give me 'the hand', but we were so cute together. Everyone in town were talking about us holding hands while walking down the street and acting like we were boyfriend and girlfriend. I miss those memories. They ended when his dad died and the conflict between the Hyuuga Branches engaged. I still never got that complexity anyways.

"Hinata-chan, I've been just fine! And you?" I hugged her back a bit. She stood up and walked to close the door. I was surprised that she didn't answer my question right away.

"Let's get down to business. Quick question: Do you like Neji?" Out of the random, Hanabi asked me. I blushed a tinted red and fell back on the bed. It was just so sudden I wasn't expecting it. I mean I've been asked that before but we started an on-going conversation first. Plus, she is just an eight year old girl who shouldn't even be thinking about that! I quickly regained my composer and stood in front of the two girls.

"What are you talking abo-" I was quickly cut off by an eager Hanabi. She is such a control freak! I mean when it's your turn to talk, she immediately finds what she thinks is wrong and 'corrects' you! For example, on my birthday, she told me it wasn't my real birthday and said I just wanted to see Neji. See what I mean? For an eight year old she sure does act like a _twenty-_eight year old. She has the nerves of a diva and the feelings of a fearless lion! But I acclaim her eagerness and courage. That's what I needed when I was eight. All I did was let Neji talk about me in front of my face and never stopped once to correct him. Oh the dreadful days of childhood.

"You know exactly what we're talking about! Hinata, tell her what we're talking about!" Hanabi gave off an aura of confusion. She asked me a question and then somehow, she didn't know what _she _was talking about. I began to think this was a joke. A question out of the blue and then you don't know what you're saying? Oh spare me the 'humiliation.'

"Well, Tenten-chan, Hanabi and I have noticed a great amount of feelings you have towards my cousin. Example one," Hinata pulled out a list of examples out of nowhere. I had to ask.

"Where'd the list come from?!"

"Oh it was in my back pocket the whole time." Hinata said. She continued on with her list.

"Ok, example one: While talking to Neji about your milk, you began to blush madly at the small distance between you two and your pulse began to rise." Hinata didn't wait for me to deny the accusation, which really wasn't an accusation at all. It was the truth and you know the truth **HURTS**. And how did she know about that? Were they spying on us the whole time?

"Example two: You looked at his bottom while he went to get you some milk and you started to panic once he noticed you." Yes, she was spying one me. "Example three: You tense up whenever you're around him. Example four: We saw you spying on him when he was in the shower."

"Wait I did not spy on him when he was in the shower! I am telling the truth!" I stood up from Neji's bed. Once I finished, he came in with milk and cookies. He started to say something but he stayed quiet once he saw Hanabi and Hinata.

"What's going on? Did I miss something?" Neji said in his cute voice he had. He was beginning to become confused. He set the milk and cookies on the nightstand beside him.

"Neji-nii-san! We were just telling Tenten about our trip to Okinawa! Hinata and I made a list of the things we did!" Hanabi easily lied. How mischievous! I bet she can get away with a murder and lie to save her life! She lies so much that I bet if I had a penny every time she lied, I'd be a millionaire! Hinata didn't even interrupt her either. Hinata kind of looked down, knowing she wasn't telling the truth. She is such an angel. One time, me and her were babysitting Hanabi. We went shopping for about an hour. Hinata wanted a gumball so she ran immediately to the machine. She placed the quarter in the little slot and turned the knob. Once it was finished, she ended up with two gumballs. She began to stay she accidentally stole one from the gumball withdrawer. All day she cried about having two gumballs. I felt sorry for the poor thing.

"Oh well did you tell her about when we went to the amusement park?" Neji gave into the story.

"We were getting to that part but we realized it was time for us to walk around the town!"

"But, Hanabi-chan, its raining."

"Oh look at that! It is! Oh I guess we'll just be in my room, having a little tea party!" Hanabi instantly dragged Hinata out of the bedroom where me and Neji resided. He watched them go down the hall and into Hanabi's bedroom. He looked at me once he saw the door closed. He picked the tray of cookies and milk right back up and went over to me with a smile. He sat down on the left of me and handed me a glass of the white liquid.

"So that's what took you so long?" I gave my attention to the sugar cookies on the tray. He looked down and started to laugh a bit. He scratched his head like he was embarrassed.

"Oh well I thought you would like some cookies to go with your milk. Sorry if you didn't-" I cut him off.

"Oh no it's just fine! I kind of wanted some actually. And you made my favorite kind, too! Thank you Neji-kun!" I froze for a split second. I've never been so proper in my life. I never really called Neji _kun_ before. It kind of shocked him too. Whether he was his old self, or his new, he realized he's never gotten called kun before. He turned to me with a surprised look. The tension came back to me. He came close to me again. My blush was easily shown. His lips came close to mine. His eyes were starting to close and so were mine. Just then, an impulse hit me. I wasn't ready.

"Oh gosh look at the time! I have to get home to Koku! He has to be hungry! Sorry Neji!" I didn't call him kun anymore. He looked sad as I began to leave. He tried to stop me but I was too fast. I only took one more glance at him before I was outside and running in the rain. He tried to call out to me when he got outside but I never turned back.

A/N: Oh yeah now that was chapter! I love this one! The interrogation of Tenten was bit off, but that's only because I wanted to make that part comical. And I am just so glad I didn't delete this story. I think I told you I was going to. I don't remember. Yeah, short turn memory loss! Ok so I finally updated! Great, man! I've kind of missed the reviews! I'm trying to get back into my writing mode! It's going to take loots of help from you guys. What could I do without my reviewers? Nothing. And I'm sorry that the kiss didn't work out. I had to delay it somehow and Tenten's cat was getting hungry. Ha! So I guess this all for me…For now…Reviews are my prizes! Thanks!


	7. Rain, Rain, Go Away

A/N: Whoa. Its been 5 years! I really took some time out. I actually became uninterested in anime and writing, so I just kinda of dropped it in its entirety. And now, I'm back, I guess. I think I'm just bored, but I want to continue this story! It was actually my favorite story right after _Riko The Miko. _You should go read it if you haven't! Even though I wrote all of my stories when I was like 11 or 12 hahah. Welp, I decided to continue this one. I really like it! Please enjoy my long overdue update. (:

I burst through the doors of my house, dripping water with each step I took. I felt horrible to reject and leave Neji so quickly like that, but I'm still not sure of my feelings. I need more time to sort out where my heart is and I don't know when the time will be. I can't focus on romance with training and worrying about my future, even if it does hold Neji in it. Through all of my confusion, my beautiful pup Koku eagerly greeted me while I slid into my room. (More like I swam.) These drenched clothes make me feel even worse.

"Hahah, aww hi baby. I missed you! Tenni-chan had a really interesting day. I'll tell you about it while you eat. Come come!" I ordered the small canine. I had changed into some comfortable yoga pants a loose T-shirt, which ironically had been Neji's. He had let me borrow it when I was over his house babysitting Hanabi. She had 'accidently' spilled juice on it while I had been in the shower, although I don't think Neji's bedroom is kitchen. I know for a fact she did that on purpose. That little runt.

"Kuko, you're one of the lucky ones," I began to explain as he chowed down on his supper, me petting his fur. "You see, you don't have to worry about being attached to a little girl dog. You don't need to have romance in your life. You don't have to worry about all of this emotional confusion and hurt and rejecting others." He barked in agreement. I chuckled at that. "Hahah. I wish I were in your position. It's a cold world out there." I proceeded to pet his lovely coat, fanaticizing about Neji and I. I couldn't help but to think about him. I know how much he has to be hurting right now. I could tell he wanted me to stay, but I know it would've messed me over if I had kissed him. He was my friend, my best friend at that, and beginning something with him would be taboo.

"But you have to do something soon, Ten." I told myself out loud. "You only have so much time." I sighed out of hopelessness. I knew I couldn't sit here and dwell on my feelings, nor let Neji dwell on his new found feelings for me. But really, what if we had kissed?

What if I hadn't backed out? What if I stayed just a few seconds longer? I almost regret it, now. I retreated back to my bedroom to lie down. I had no intention to fall asleep, though. I just wanted to think, revise, and plan. This situation is going to drag out so I need to make sure I can handle it. With training and feelings, I won't know how to concentrate.

What do I do?

What should I say to him the next time?

Will be be okay without me?

Should I cut him off completely?

Am I overreacting?

Does he hate me?

So many question ran through my head. I couldn't stop thinking about Neji. It's so much to take in. I just hope it won't become awkward.

_Ring ring ring ring._

My telephone had been ringing this whole time. I didn't even notice. I rushed to my phone and looked on the caller ID. I saw the last name Hyuuga and hesitated for a minute. It couldn't possibly be Neji calling me after I practically made him feel so small. I let the phone ring two more times before I finally answered.

"..Hello?" I said in a confused, yet willing tone. My heartbeat was pacing so fast I thought it would explode inside of my chest.

"Hi, Tenten-chan. Its Hinata. I know you just left here, but I was wondering if you knew where Neji could be? He left a little after you did, but he wouldn't tell me where he was going." Hinata's voice trembled a bit as she talked. I could tell she was deeply worried about her cousin, and I become a little bit also. Before answering, I thought about the places he would go.

"Have you checked the training grounds, or the park?" I inquired.

"Hanabi had ran over to both, but it was raining so hard outside that she was scared to actually look. She called his name but she didn't get an answer. We're so scared something might've happened to him."

I took a long sigh. I knew Neji, and I know nothing was going to happen to him, and I knew he wouldn't stay out longer than an hour, especially in this weather. I've been home for at least 30 minutes now, and he isn't home.

"Have you tried calling him on his phone?"

"He left it on the bed. I don't even think he took a jacket on an umbrella. Oh, TenTen. When he left, he seemed so bothered and shaken up. What happened that made you leave in such haste?"

"Its nothing to worry about, Hinata. I'll go and find him. I'll bring him back. I promise." I hung up the phone and contemplated for a while. This isn't exactly weird for Neji to be acting this way, but its just I know why he's being like this. Its makes me feel so bad inside.

When I finally decided to go out and try and find him, the only thing that held me back was the fact I was about to get wet…AGAIN. But at this point, I really didn't have the option to care so. "Koku, I'll be back soon, okay? Watashi wa anata o aishite." I told him I loved him before I walked out the door, once again meeting the brutal pouring of the sky. I'm going to die.

I first ventured into the deserted village. All of the stores were closed, so I know he couldn't be inside anywhere. I trailed off further, only finding it hard to see because of the rain. I then found myself in the park. I called for his name. "Neji! Neji, its TenTen! Hinata and Hanabi are worried about you!" I stayed still so hear any sign of movement or a response. Only the wind and rain gave me one. I sighed once again in hopelessness. I travelled on further.

I then checked the training grounds. I sensed no movement at all, so I just kind of skipped it. He would've been easy to see. I walked on some more, stumbling upon the alley we were at earlier today. I saw no figure, so I passed it also. I felt as though I was walking for what seemed as though forever. I felt heavy with these wet clothes and my hair hung and stuck to my face and forehead. I kept moving it out of my face to see.

After what seemed like days, I finally stopped my mini peregrination at this isolated bench. It was like it was in the middle of nowhere, but oddly, this place seemed extremely familiar. I studied my surroundings and found come time of carving on the bench. It was a heart and to letters inside of it; T and N.

"T and N…." I spoke aloud to myself. I furrowed my eyebrows. Why did this seemed to familiar?

"We carved it when we were 8. We vowed we would be friends forever and that we would stay in each other's lives as long as we could, even until we die. I can't believe it took you so long to remember."

I recognize his voice from the very first word. I turned out to see him standing behind the bench. He looked down at me with a bit of disappointment yet relief. I just stared at him for a minute, then I looked down.

"Hinata and Hanabi are worried about you, Neji. Why did you leave them like that?"

"I didn't want to talk to anyone and they kept asking me questions about you. So I did the next best thing and left." He sat next to me on the soaked bench.

"About me?...why?"

"Don't ask rhetorical questions." Neji's tone changed extremely quick. It started me for a bit, but I adjusted to it. I knew why. There was a long pause before anyone said anything any further. I couldn't even bring myself to look at him in the eye.

"Neji, I'm..I'm sorry for earlier. I just couldn't-"

"You don't have to apologize. I understand."

He was hurt. I could hear it in his voice. Nothing I could say would make up for it. My apology wasn't a solution, and I doubt that he wants to talk about it. Besides, I know Neji, and I know he's not good with emotional situations like this.

"But you have to go back home." I urged.

"No, not right now." He replied coldly.

"They want you back there. And I'm not going to leave until you do. I didn't come out here to tell Hinata I'd bring you back for nothing."

"Alright. You'll be here for a while, TenTen. I don't want to go anywhere right now."

There was no hope. He was entirely too stubborn for me and I wasn't getting through to him. There was no hope for me in this position.

"But," He continued to my surprise, "I'll go home with you. When you're ready."

I was shocked. I had no response to that. Why would he want to go home with me when I just denied his kiss? Is he trying to play a game with me or something?

"Why don't you want to go back home? Its better there. Ha, I really don't even know why you can stand to talk much less look at me…" I once again put my head down in shame.

"Look, I told you it was okay, TenTen. Why don't you understand that? My god, I keep telling you to let it go but it won't. You've always been this way. I don't want to talk about something but then you pry and pry and you try to get answers out of me but you know it won't work. It angers me so much that I just-"

He stopped. He looked at me and he could be the tears my eyes. I tried to hold them back as much as I could. Not even the rain could hide them. I felt horrible, and his yelling made me feel so low. I couldn't fathom how much remorse I felt. I could feel him calming down and his tense unwinding. I dared not turn to look at him or else I would've burst out in tears. In that moment, I felt him embracing me. I couldn't handle it anymore. The tears fell, one after another. I had no control over them.

"Neji. I'm jus so sorry. I-I couldn't kiss you. It just-jut wasn't right." I stuttered over my words as I cried. I sounded pathetic.

"Tenten, you're fine. I'm going to reassure you of that. I just don't know how to deal with a feeling like this. I don't hate you, but its just…I feel vulnerable. I don't know how to cope. You know how I am. I would never do this with anyone else. But you're different.."

I finally gained the courage to look at him in the eye. I studied his face from his head to his chin. His expression, the emotion in his eyes, the tension between us. I wanted to accept his feelings, but I still didn't know what to do. I just cried.

"Stop crying, Utsukushī ." He wiped the tears from my eyes. I swatted his hands away so I could do it myself. He chuckled a bit at that.

"I'm not crying. I'm just mocking the rain, that's all."

"Yeah, and you totally weren't looking at my butt earlier."

"Whatever! I WASN'T. So shut up."

Neji chuckled even more after that. He stood up and motioned for me to get up also. I got myself together and stood up with him and then we finally started to walk.

We hadn't talked much on our way to my house. I didn't want to, really. I knew Neji was still shook up form earlier, and I still had some lingering guilt I hadn't let go of.

We finally arrived at my house, once more dripping water all over the place.

"Kuko must be sleep. He didn't run up to me like he usually does. Hm." I guided Neji to my bedroom so he could change.

"I hate dogs anyways." He casually commented.

"And that's why you don't live with them! Except Hanabi…"

"That's my sister, you know!" Neji exclaimed.

"She's the devil, you know!" I turned to him and rebuttled. I mean, come on now, she's has so many traits of Satan.

"You're cruel."

"I'm honest."

"I hate you."

"You love me. Don't deny!"

"You're right. I do love you."

I froze in an instant. I felt almost paralyzed. Seriously what kind of person lays that on someone that just recovered from running out in the rain twice, almost contracting pneumonia, and then crying because of emotional stress. This can't get any better for me.

A/N: Utsukushī means beautiful, by the way. What did you guys think? I haven't proofread this either so tell me any mistakes. I feel as though I strived away from my original plot, and it's not as funny as the other scenes, but I did that on purpose. This was the more emotional part! But trust me the funny will come! Give me reviews please!


End file.
